


Soccer Mom

by bigbilliamdenbro



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, also theres some implications of him feeling attracted to many of the losers, its a drabble so its really short, the focus is on richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: The story of the first time Richie was the designated driver of the losers in a party.





	Soccer Mom

The Losers always alternate between them over who’s the designated driver at parties.

At first it was always Ben who remembered that 'hey, someone’s gotta take care of these morons', but eventually he got tired of being the only one not able to drink and having to take care of all of them while the others would be having fun.

“What are you even complaining about? We’re not babies were just a little drunk,” Richie had responded.

They later got into an agreement of taking turns every party.

This time, it was Richies turn. Now he wasn’t all happy with not getting to drink, but he didn’t mind it all that much. ‘It’ll be fine. They’re not fucking five year olds they’ll just be a little tipsy,’ he thought.

And oh, boy he was wrong.

He took Eddie, Bev, Mike and Bill to the house first, and then went back to take Ben and Stan. When he got there, he made sure to keep an eye on his friends, like he’d promised. And let me tell you, the ones that had gotten there first? They were already downing drink after drink as he and the two boys joined them.

Now he knew why Ben had complained so much. It was a fucking nightmare.

Drunk Eddie was normal Eddie, just more carefree. He would flirt shamelessly, reply sassily, dance like no one was watching. And hell did that distract Richie.

Drunk Bill was a funny guy. He’d crack up lame ass dad jokes out of the blue. He was overly emotional and overly affectionate, and Richie could feel the blush on his cheeks when Bill came to hug him.

Drunk Bev was the best. She owned the place. Flirted with every single person on the place and then turned them all down for fun. She was obnoxious and loud and didn't take anyone's shit.

Drunk Ben was interesting. He would talk deep conversations for a solid ten minutes, then start laughing at random stuff, like the word 'cabbage’.  
It could be annoying, but sometimes Richie couldn’t help but think it was cute.

Drunk Mike was still soft and caring, always asking his friends if they’re okay or if they need help. But one thing about drunk Mike is that he gets really protective. Like the 'don’t even get near my friends or I’ll end you' kind of protective. Richie thought that was amusing, how the sweet boy would go all protective and tough for his friends.

Finally, drunk Stan was amazing. He doesn't care about letting his emotions show when he’s drunk. He says what he thinks and makes people laugh. Drunk Stan loves the attention he gets, and makes many of those dark humoured jokes that he would only say around the losers if sober.

Now just one of them might not be all that trouble. But think about having to take care of all six at the same time.

By 3:15am Ben was laughing at Stan’s self-depreciating joke while Bev was playing with his hair, and Bill and Eddie were dancing while flirting nonstop. Mike had his fists clenched and was complaining about how some guy had just looked weird at them dancing by their left.

At that point Richie thought that maybe he could handle it.

But, then, Bill and Eddie started making out in the middle of the dance floor, which got them some weird looks and some annoyed comments telling them to go somewhere else; Stan and Bev started a drinking game while Ben was talking seriously about the dangers of alcohol (all while drinking another cup of beer) and Richie had to hold Mike down to restrain him from jumping on a girl who said something about Eddie.

Now this wasn’t anything near easy.

Richie went to gather all his friends to take them home. He sure as hell wasn't gonna let two of them alone there, so he made the losers fit together in a very uncomfortable mess inside his old car. He took them all to Mike's house, where they’d made a deal to sleep over at.

They all got in and he took a look at them by the living room. They were all fucking wasted.

He had to help Eddie into his pjs and shove water down Ben, Bev and Stan’s throats, and then had to give them food because he’d seen how much they’d drunk.

Now that was just great.

But eventually they all fell asleep (it took a lot of convincing to make Bill and Mike quit trying to have a dance-off ang go to sleep. Yes. A fucking dance-off. You read it right.)

Richie was exhausted, but he waited for them all to fall asleep. When they woke up in the morning he procceeded to help them again.

Most of them had a headache, were awfully hungry and begging for water.

Eddie complained about having to get up, but when he did he ran to take a shower.

Ben was surprisingly the one who was doing better.

He wasn't doing great, it was obvious by his face, but he was fine enough to help Richie tidying up the place while the others were eating, changing or whatever else.

“So,” he said, and Richie looked at him as he picked up the various blankets that were spread on the floor and the couch, since they had all slept by the living room so Richie could have na eye on them, "how’d it go?”

“I had to help you all changing, I had to look out for you, I had to prevent you from getting in fights, I had to make you food and put you to sleep. And I couldn’t fucking drink. All in one night. I felt like a freaking soccer mom!”

Ben laughed and took some blankets from his hands to take it upstairs.

“Well. Now you know how I feel,” he said, laughing at the Richie's complains as he kept whining and muttering variations of “How do you do it?" and "Please don’t make me do it again.” and, of course, telling him the hilarious stories about them.

Next weekend there’s this other party on Liza’s (a girl from Bev’s history class) house. Let’s just wait and see how Stan does.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one!  
> I really like it and I hope you guys do too.


End file.
